tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tradelands History
= Figurative & Lore History within Tradelands = This is a new page created, and to be dedicated specifically for organizing all history & Lore within the Tradelands game. History & lore may be put into three different categories: Literal, Figurative, and Mixed. Literal represents actual in-game occurrences that are part of accepted lore (ex: a battle, etc). Figurative would be used for events that did not literally occur, but are still accepted as being true to the game history (ex: the Verner Expedition Letter). Mixed events would be a combination of both, such as a battle taking place, but exaggerated or put into a perspective of a larger war or matter. THIS PAGE IS IN NEED OF EDITS BY PEOPLE WITH ADEQUATE KNOWLEDGE! COMMUNITY HELP! Please take everything on this article with a grain of salt, there are few documents which accurately depicts the past history of Tradelands and much of this may be based on hearsay. General Summary of Events & Wars Introduction Tradelands is set in what we might historically consider the late 18th to mid 19th century. During the previous and current time of Tradelands, several major superpowers of the game have tried to meddle in the affairs of the central isle nations. This would later create the rich and fascinating lore and history of Tradelands, as well as impact the power and politics of the islands. Timeline The First War ' '' ''The rise of a new nation needed a leader; one who was bold, industrious and fair. To the people of '''Whitecrest, a growing faction in the southern central isles, Holyswine seemed just the King they needed. During his election, Holyswine showed great diplomatic brilliance, awing his subjects and promising words of action and strength for the kingdom once the aspiring noble claimed the throne.'' '' Sure enough King Holyswine was popularly elected and took up his position helping the Kingdom. Unfortunately Holyswine’s mind was so filled with ambitious plans and future ideas for Whitecrest that he made a huge mistake. Invoking new and expensive trading taxes on merchant goods. The King’s popularity plummeted and so did his judgement. The trading guilds of the Central Isles were furious with these taxes and, with the support of the northern Verdantine, demanded Holyswine revoke the law. However, despite this the Kind of Whitecrest would not undo his wrong and continued with a bloated ego.'' '' Holyswine made his second big mistake during a meeting between Governor Milbert of Verdantine and Emporer Inyo of Inyola. The two previously mentioned factions met at Verdantium harbor while a ship flying the Whitecrest flag sailed boldly into the bay and fired at the Inyolan ship. Thankfully there were no casualties, but Emporer Inyo was furious, as well as Milbert. King Holyswine open admitted to attacking the Inyolan vessel, declaring, “Whitecrest attacked the Inyolan Emporer’s ship for disgracing the Governor of Verdantine at his own capital. We may not be on close relations with them, but they are an important nation.” Governor Milbert hastily announced to the people of the Central Isles, and Inyola, “With all due respect, this is a heavy distortion of the truth. We did not express any desire for Whitecrest to take action against Inyola, and we warn Whitecrest against interfering with our relations in the future.”'' '' Holyswine, instead of listening to this message, soon after heavily suggested that Verdantine taxes rise and continued to act with great pompous attitude.'' '' Soon after these incidents, the Empire of Inyola declared war on the Kingdom Of Whitecrest. Knowing that a battle with Inyola would likely end poorly for their faction, Whitecrest officials quickly suggested they pay 50k doubloons in reparations. However, the Inyolan Empire declined the offer and instead raised the reparations amount to 1 million doubloons, a very costly amount before the massive market inflation of the doubloon we see today. King Holyswine could not and refused to pay or take any heed of his officials warnings and thus the war began. Whitecrest attempted to make allies with Burkeland by offering them 15k doubloons for a trading deal but the offer was refused. No help was coming from the other factions.'' '' Weeks passed with no sign or news from or of Inyola and all the while Whitecrest continued to stand on rough ground with Verdantine. However the Sovereignty was having problems of its own as the faction’s trade deal with Burkeland crumbled when a Verdantine Navy official murdered a Burkeland citizen. Around this time Holyswine abandoned the throne, leaving Whitecrest without a leader waiting nervously for an attack from Inyola.'' '' Not much is remembered in the way Holyswine stepped down from the throne but a new leader was soon selected. The new king, Notom, immediately sent peace offers to Inyola, hoping to avoid the announced war. After sending a few of these offerings, the Whitecrest Navy, for unknown reasons, attacked a Burkeland vessel. Outraged by this assault, Burkeland demanded 100k doubloons in reparations, backed by the World Court and numerous trading guilds. Whitecrest still refused to pay or take responsibility for their actions.'' '' Soon after, a sudden attack was made on the Kingdom by a fleet from Inyola, killing dozens. After this violent slaughter, Notom quickly lost power and a new King came to power. Kagaros hastily attempted to right the troubles his predecessors had caused and even paid Burkeland 300k doubloons, ending the uneasy tensions between the two factions.'' '' Then King Kagaros tried to make peace with Inyola offering 2 million doubloons (an extraordinary amount), saying: “The Kingdom of Whitecrest wishes to inform Inyola and the World Court that we still wish for peace to be made and that we will be raising our offer to 2,000,000 doubloons to Inyola if a peace agreement is negotiated.”'' Emporer Inyo22 declined the offer: “I emperor of Inyola, decline accepting the peace offer, we have no time for silly negotiations from a small country like Whitecrest.” '' An Inyolan scout ship was spotted off the coast of Whitecrest and, believed to be part of an attack, was promptly sunk by the Whitecrest Navy. Later examination of the sunken ship revealed that the Inyolan vessel was attempting to map the Tradelands. Kagaros continued to try and make peace with Inyola but he was silenced with a message from Inyola: Due to the long-lasting war between Inyola and Whitecrest, the Empire of Inyola will be launching a full-scale invasion on Whitecrest in order to end the conflict. Surrender peacefully or die.'' '' Several days later a huge fleet was rumored to have been seen heading towards Whitecrest. The Kingdom quickly tried a last attempt to ally with Burkeland and Verdantine but the offers were quickly declined. A fleet of whom’s size was unmatched was spotted by scouts near Whitecrest. The Inyolan fleet gave Whitecrest a last chance of surrender and after deep thought Kagaros responded: “Though this is a difficult decision for us, Whitecrest will accept Inyola's offer and will immediately surrender to them.”'' '' King Kagaros was removed from power by the Inyolan forces but his life was spared due to his cooperation. The surrender was quick and surprisingly peaceful, no Whitecrest civilian nor lives (on either side) were lost, and a new Viceroy was chosen to rule the Kingdom, thus ending the war.'' The Whitecrest and Burkeland Conflict In May of 2015, Verdantine’s Governor, Milbert23 and the King of Burkeland met to negotiate the terms of a trade deal. Milbert23 first stated he wished to ally with Burkeland, but King Burke was unsure of an alliance at the current moment and instead suggested a trade deal. Milbert agreed, asking what the terms for this arrangement would be and King Burke stated that he wished his cargo ships to be protected while sailing their trading lanes to the north. Milbert23 sealed the deal, stating that this would work fine and that Verdantine was already in the process of organizing their own navy. With this settled, King Burke and his bodyguard (Nearmiss) climbed aboard his Orca and sailed off. The following events occurred a few months later, around the time King Hollyswine abandoned the Whitecrest throne, leaving Notom as the new leader. On June 17, the Burkeland flagship "Atlas" was anchored near Verdantium after completing a tour of the isles. During the tour the Atlas was escorted by a Verdantine Navy ship and then by a Whitecrest Navy ship when the Atlas entered Whitecrest waters. The Whitecrest ship followed the Atlas as it returned to Verdantium and soon all three ships involved in the tour were soon anchored near each other where the conflict would occur. While the Atlas was anchored at Verdantium, an unknown individual that was believed at the time to be a Verd Navy Officer, but is no suspected to be a pirate, boarded the Verdantine navy ship without permission and fired a cannon at the Atlas. The Atlas returned shots immediately and began sailing away from Verdantium. Without warning, a Whitecrest Navy officer rashly boarded the Burkeland Atlas (very likely thinking that Verdantium was under attack) without permission and began attacking the captain. The officer was killed and the Atlas escaped the Central Isles with moderate damage and an investigation was soon launched. Verdantium was eager to help the World Court and they were soon acquitted of charges under the condition that they would punish the individual responsible. However, Whitecrest was not as helpful. Soon after, King Burke of Burkeland demanded 100k doubloons in reparations from Whitecrest. Even though it is said he had plenty of money to spare, King Notom refused to meet Burke's demands and Ambassador Glovoc (of Whitecrest) decried the claims of Burkeland and the World Court, saying that it was, in fact, a Whitecrest merchant, not a navy officer, that attacked the Atlas. He also went as far as to say that “Whitecrest is not responsible for the actions of its citizens while outside Whitecrest territory”. King Burke gave Whitecrest a deadline to pay reparations, while the East Robloxia Company vowed to impose sanctions against Whitecrest if they did not pay Burkeland, potentially lowering income from trade for Whitecrest merchants. Ambassador Glovoc replied to King Burke's ultimatum, saying, "Due to the Inyolan attack on Whitecrest shore we are not able to handle reparations toward Burkeland. However we do send our condolences to the Burkeland lives lost in Verdantine Harbor." Whitecrest eventually paid more than the demanded doubloons to both Verdantium and Burkeland, thus ending the conflict. The Whitecrest Rebellion After Inyola’s success in securing Whitecrest, King Kagaros was forced to give up the throne and in his place a Viceroy was chosen, Taborak. Certain restrictions were also placed on the Whitecrest Navy to stop them from rebelling. The Navy restrictions were the following: -No more than 100 members in the Navy at a time. -No more than 6 cannons per ship. Inyola also constructed a large stone fort on Fenwick (which can still be seen to this day) and built a refueling station at Perth. Abandoned Inyolan Fort at Fenwick During these incidents Inyola also allied with old Balresk and prepared to make an attack on the Capital of Purshovia, Terranfort (further detail on this attack is described later in this document). On October the 20th in the year 415 (2015), Viceroy Taborak announced that the Kingdom of Whitecrest would be rebelling against Inyola, which was a very bold move. This led to the fight between the two factions beginning all over again, but Inyola was caught off guard and was ill prepared for the attacks that followed. The rebels sailed to Fenwick and attacked their enemy's fort there and also burned the refueling port on Perth. Taborak also approached the nemesis of Inyola, Purshovia, for help against the fight for Whitecrest Freedom. Surprisingly, this cry for help was acknowledged and a fleet of Purshovian ships sailed into the Whitecrest port, bombing and destroying the Inyolan ships blockading it. After this humiliating defeat, Inyola retreated from Whitecrest and Taborak was appointed the new King. The war between the two factions was finally over. 'State of old Balresk' Old Balresk was a thriving faction to the north of the Central Isles of the Tradelands. As stated in a document written by York Stephens, (See (B): Account of the Verner Expedition) Balresk was called upon by the Emperor of Inyola to help fight the Purshovian Federation. The Balreskans decided to aid Inyola and sailed to Purshovia’s Capital, Terrafort, with a great fleet. However, the Balreskans found and heard nothing of the Inyolan Navy whom they presumed would assist in the attack. Even without backup the attack on Terrafort was tremendously successful and the city lost many of its riches to the Balreskan fleet. Triumphant, the fleet began its journey back home. Unfortunately, a great storm arose at sea and half the fleet and what the Balreskans found when they arrived back to their homeland was shocking. Where their houses and buildings once stood only rubble and ruins remained. Balresk had been torched by and unknown enemy. With their home destroyed many of the Balreskans sailed southwest to the isle of Charlestown seeking a new life there. It was here that they were taken, almost as slaves, and forced to take part in the Verner Expedition. This is a picture of part of the map found in the sunken Atlas off the coast of Hallengard. The land to the top of the map is believed to be Old Balresk. The black line in the bottom left corner is believed to be showing the route that the Verner Expedition took from Charlestown to Hallengard. The Verner Expedition In May 416(2016) a new island was discovered by a group of people leaving their old home to start a new life. The island they became shipwrecked on was a small round wooded isle just northeast of Verdantium. This group of settlers was made up of immigrants from a northern land (Old Balresk) and former Inyolan slaves and they referred to themselves as the Verner Expedition. These voyagers had a troubled past, a tale which resulted in the destruction of their homeland, and while living on the island of Charlestown they were forced to join an expedition into the Central Isles. After being cooped up in the hold of an Atlas, the ship ran aground on a group of rocks off the coast of modern day Hallengard. Modern day Hallengard; the shipwrecked Atlas can still be seen in the right of this picture The settlers built Fort Verner and prepared to make residence on the small island. Soon they were visited by merchants from Verdantine, then sailors from Whitecrest and eventually even ships from Burkeland and even Inyola came to Fort Verner to trade. However, this peaceful way of life at Fort Verner was soon interrupted by conflict. Flag of the Verner Expedition which was released as a playable faction on May 22nd 2016 Account of the the Verner Expedition Letter "I grew up on the outskirts of Balresk. My father was a blacksmith. The nails that he crafted were used to build the Republic's mighty fleet. I spent the days learning my father's trade, hopeful that one day I too could be part of something so great. I was 16 years old when the red sails appeared on the horizon. They came as traders. They brought exotic spices, fabrics, and metals my father had never seen before. Before we knew it, Balresk was one of the busiest trading hubs in the world. But the peace did not last long. The war between Inyola and the Purshovian Federation had been going on since I was a young boy. The Emperor called on Balresk's help. In no time I was on a ship, setting sail into the unknown. I was told that, with our help, the Inyolans planned to make one final push into the Purshovians' homeland. I was pleased to discover the nails holding together our ship bore my father's mark. Just over four weeks later we arrived at the Purshovian capital. The Inyolan fleet was nowhere to be found, but it mattered not. We took the Purshovians by surprise and burned Terranfort to the ground. We raided the town first, of course, taking anything of value. Loaded with riches and high off of the success of victory we set sail for home. Fate had other plans. A storm sank half of our fleet. Of those who survived, disease killed another thousand men. But that failed to prepare us for what was to come. No, what we saw as we approached our homeland made those hardships seem like petty discomforts. Flames covered the horizon. Smoke filled the sky, blocking out the sun. Balresk was on fire. Our home was gone and we weren't there to defend it. A fleeing ship confirmed our fears. An unknown enemy attacked under the cover of night. The city's defenses fell in a matter of minutes. Balresk had fallen. With no where to go, we sailed west to the small fishing village of Charlestown. Not many men had survived the voyage back from Purshovia. We divided our spoils equally among the men and settled down. I became a blacksmith and married a local woman: now the mother of my two children. Things were fairly normal until for the next several years. I was working late one night in my shop when two armed men approached me. They would not say who they were but told me that if I did not cooperate I would never see my family again. They put me on a ship and we sailed for about three days. They dropped anchor and transferred me to a nearby ship. There I encountered a few dozen men, equally confused and equally scared. No one knew why we were there. Many of the men were former slaves to the Inyolan Empire. A few of them were refugees with a similar story to mine. The one thing we all had in common was that our homelands had been mysteriously burnt to the ground overnight. Mutiny was always on our mind, but deep down we truly believed that this voyage would provide us some answers. Besides, the captain seemed to be the only one who knew where we were. He was clearly from the north, so we trusted him. Three weeks later a storm left us marooned on an island. The captain said we needed to fortify the island, so we did. We named our new settlement Fort Verner in honor of a man who got washed overboard during the storm. Several months passed until sails were spotted on the horizon. The travelers identified themselves as explorers from a small nation called Verdantium. They made us uneasy at first, as the Verdantians shared many of the facial characteristics of the Purshovians we had fought over a decade before. It was not long before we made contact with other people. Sailors hailing from Burkeland, Whitecrest, and even Inyola began arriving on our shores. We traded what we could spare in exchange for other materials that we needed. Nearly a year after arriving on this island, the men still have no clue why we're here and why we've not sailed back home. We hope that the coming months will provide answers to these questions. I can't wait for this mission to be over, however, as I hope to see my family soon. -York Stephens, Fort Verner Quartermaster"' '''The Verdantine & Verner War (18th Century)' “As Supreme Leader of Verdantium, it pains me greatly to do this. The current leader of Verner is inactive, does not care and is a failed king. Verner has potential to be an important ally. Verdantine is declaring war on the Verner Expedition. In hopes of changing the government to a better leader. Let me be clear, we are declaring war on the Verner Navy. Any attacks on Verner Traders or Frauns’ group of the Militia will not be tolerated.” TexanActual’s declaration of war on the Verner Expedition was seen as a way to distract the citizens of Verdantine from their own crumbling government. This speech, given in May 2016, was made by the “Supreme Leader of Verdantium” shortly after he was promoted to the position. TexanActual’s main reason for was might have been due to the fact that many navy members were abandoning Verdantine and were joining the Verner Expedition. Before TexanActual’s declaration, while tension was building between Verner and Verdantine, Whitecrest stated that it would side against the aggressor if there was a war. When the war was announced, Whitecrest stuck to their word and allied with the Verner Expedition. On May 28th 2016, at 2:00 pm, Whitecrest took three Poseidon ironclads and engaged the Verdantine Sovereignty in battle. A gold Poseidon, manned by the King of Whitecrest, managed to sink the Verdantine ships and succeeded in sailing to Fort Verner. The golden Poseidon, helmed by Hahaboomman, docked at Fort Verner after engaging the Verdantine Sovereignty. Eventually Verdantine was poorly defeated by the Verner Expedition and the new faction took control of Verdantium. The Verner Expedition relocated to the old city of Verdantium and became known by a new name, Nova Balreska. Their flag was that of old Balresk, but with a red background like that of Verner instead of blue. However, the Nova Balreskan Navy ships still fly the Verner Expedition’s flag. After this change, Fort Verner was occupied by outcasts from Verdantine and mercenaries and soon another conflict was brewing. This time plans of a coup and rebellion. Categories of Events (Literal, Figurative, and Mixed) Sources http://docs.google.com/document/d/1NFbxnAseabBz6Gns1oE6rK7yLGAyFXCp6Sz4Bv8bzpg Category:Historical